


Helpless

by mysticalmultifandom



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: College AU, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian, Smut, lil bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalmultifandom/pseuds/mysticalmultifandom
Summary: Leslie looks into Ann’s eyes and she’s helpless.
Relationships: Leslie Knope/Ann Perkins
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> Ann and Leslie college AU  
> Semi-confident bisexual Leslie, lesbian Ann!  
> Title based off “Helpless” from Hamilton.

Ben Wyatt and his best friend Leslie Knope sat across from each other at a coffee shop on campus. They were trying to finish this project up so they didn’t have to think about it. It was nearing the end of the semester, and even Leslie, who loved working and being on campus was ready for the semester to be over with. 

“So, when are you asking her out?” Ben asked, tapping his pen on his open textbook. He sat across from his best friend, who was now flushed red.

“I-I don’t know.” Leslie admitted. “I want to, I really do. Making the first move is just, so out of my comfort zone.”

“Les, you  _ know _ she’s going to say yes.” Ben replied, closing his book. “Ann has adored you since high school. She’s just backing off because she came on strong when you were still hopelessly confused.”

Leslie shuddered, remembering her confused bisexual times. She was much more confident and happier now. It was true. Leslie and Ann were close friends in high school, when Leslie came out as bisexual. Now they hit college, and Ben was over the sexual tension between the two.

“Yeah. I know she will.”

“You just need to let Ann fuck you.” He stated plainly, lowering his voice. Leslie was even redder at this point, knowing just how much she wanted that. He knew exactly what was going on in her head by her expressions, he smirked at her. “I know how much you want that Knope.”

“Wyatt. Shut up.” Leslie replied, covering how she was really feeling with a laugh.

“Look, Tom and Jean-Ralphio are throwing a huge party tonight at their dorm suite. We should go and finally get you and Ann together.” Ben suggested, rubbing his hands together. “It’s the end of the semester Les. Live a little. Get fucked by the girl you’ve been in love with since high school.”

“But we have the project-“ Leslie started to protest, before Ben cut her off.

“What are you going to remember as an adult? Working on a project, or the day you had sex with your  _ wife _ for the first time.”

“Okay! Okay. I’ll go to the party and ask Ann out.” Leslie agreed. Ben clapped just hands together.

“Yes! I’ll swing by and grab you and April.”

Leslie gathered her books from the table. Her and Ben walked the opposite direction to their dorms. Leslie pushed open the door to enter her dorm room, April was sitting cross-legged on the bed.

“Hey, are you going to Tom and Jean-Ralphio’s party tonight?” Leslie asked, April looked at her wide-eyed.

“ _ You’re _ going to a college party?” 

“Yes. Ben convinced me. I’m asking Ann out.”

“ _ Finally _ !” April exclaimed. “Come on, you need to look sexy for Ann. Something she can easily rip off of you.”

“My god what is it with everyone?” Leslie laughed, as April threw open their closet. 

“I’m thinking casual sundress? Like this!” April suggested, pulling out a yellow strapless dress. “Also, you did know that me, Ben, Tom, Andy, and Jean-Ralphio all had a bet for when you and Ann were going to finally get together, right?”

Leslie rolled her eyes, laughing.  _ All _ of their friends were able to sense the sexual tension between the both of them. “No I didn’t, but I’m not surprised. Who won?”

“Damn. I’m surprised Andy and Ben managed to keep that a secret. If you get with Ann tonight, Ben. He told us he was going to convince you to come to the last party of the semester.”

By the time the two were done getting ready, Ben was knocking on the dorm room door. Leslie opened it, letting him in.

“Look at you Knope! You’re going to have Ann drooling.

“Oh thanks for reminding me, I have to let Andy know I’m staying in his dorm.” April smiled. “Sorry Wyatt.”

“Hey. If Leslie gets to be with Ann in here, I’m good.”

The three strolled across campus to the party. Ben pushed open the door, glued to Leslie’s side. April had already separated from them, going to find her boyfriend Andy.

If Leslie was actually going to do this, she was going to need some alcohol. She grabbed a cup of punch that she could spike with whatever her heart desired. She went with Malibu. 

“Great start, Knope.” Ben encouraged. He paused, and vaguely pointed in a different direction. She saw Ann standing there, talking to Tom. Ann noticed Leslie and Ben eyeing her from across the party. Once she noticed her, Ann’s heart picked up it’s pace.

“Go get her.” Ben whispered. Leslie took a long sip of her drink before walking over. Ann’s eyes lit up when she saw Leslie strolling over to her.

“Leslie Knope?” Ann smiled, leaning against the wall. “At a college party?”

“Ben convinced me to come earlier.” Leslie laughed. “It’s the last party before the end of the semester, why not?”

“I’m glad he did, I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever.” Ann frowned. Leslie nodded. This was Leslie’s chance. Now or never.

“Ann I like you.” She blurted out. “I like you a lot and I’m finally ready,” Ann cut her off by smashing her lips against Leslie’s. She pulled Ann closer to her, one hand resting on her cheek.

Ben watched from a distance, smiling at the two girls. Sent a quick text to April that she was  _ definitely _ going to need to stay in he and Andy’s dorm tonight.

“April is staying with Andy tonight.” Leslie whispered, after they pulled away. Ann nodded, pulling her out of the party. 

They arrived in Leslie and April’s dorm. Before they did anything Ann spoke up.

“Y-you’re sure you want this? I haven’t been to pushy?”

Leslie didn’t answer. Instead she had Ann up against the door, as she kissed her with every emotion she had in her. 

“Does that answer your question?” Leslie asked softly, pulling away. Ann nodded. Soon, Ann had Leslie up against the door. She kissed Leslie’s neck in just the right spot, Leslie let out a breathy moan.

“Ann-“ Leslie begged, Ann’s hand was running up her thigh, making Leslie’s breath catch in her throat.

“I’ve got you.” Ann promised, sticking her fingers in Leslie’s underwear. She pushed in slowly, making sure Leslie was okay with what was happening. When Ann saw Leslie was biting back a moan, her eyes rolled back, she continued sliding her fingers in and out. 

After that, the rest of the night was talking, soft kisses, and stolen glances. When Leslie looked into Ann’s eyes she felt helpless. She was so in love.

“You know, I have wanted this for a while.” Leslie admitted. Ann looked over at her, kissed her softly. “I was just terrified.”

Ann nodded. “I know. But look how confident college made you! You made that first move.”

Leslie smiled, as she cuddled closer to Ann. She rubbed her fingers on Leslie’s arm, she smiled feeling Ann’s touch. 

“Did April tell you about the bet?” Ann asked. Leslie chuckled and nodded.

“She did. I guess Ben won.”

While Leslie was confident, she was definitely still a little scared. But not with Ann. Never with Ann.


End file.
